Kids Einstein
Kids Einstein is a 2002 Canadian-American animated children's television series about four kids who learn new things between laughter and play. The show made a total of 3 seasons, and 78 episodes. The show ran from December 22, 2002 to 2009. Plot Four best friends flip the worl don its head in high-energy, visually-driven, comic escapades which pose the challenge: go outside and play! Cover everything with fun, open the gate to the greatest moments and let them go! The characters in "Kids Einstein" have their own distinct personality based on comic archetypes: Kevin the scoundrel, Meghan the innocent, Luke the fool and Betty the soldier. Putting any two of them together instantly creates friction and funny - with four it's even more! In each episode the four stars of "Kids Einstein" are confronted with a challenge. Overcoming the challenge becomes a game, but the game always gets totally out of hand and leads to a surprise ending. Characters * Kevin (voiced by Arthur Holden in the English dub and Denis Roy in the French dub) re-assembles Stephen from GoAnimate. * Meghan (voiced by Linda Ballantyne in the English dub and Alice Dery in the French dub) re-assembles Joyce from GoAnimate. * Luke (voiced by Lyon Smith in the English dub and Sebastien Reding in the French dub) re-assembles Matt from GoAnimate. * Betty (voiced by Kimia Esfahani in the English dub and Johanne Leveille in the French dub) re-assembles Ann from GoAnimate. Episodes Series overview Season 1 (2002-2003) * Sport Master / The Big Rodeo (December 22, 2002) * 1, 2, 3... Cupcake! / The Forest Frenzy (December 29, 2002) * The Toys of the Future / Ballet Lessons (January 5, 2003) * Betty's Grocery Games / Cold Tows (January 12, 2003) * Treasured Island / Monster Mutiny (January 19, 2003) * The Fantabulous Four / Going Bowling (January 26, 2003) * The Greatest Game Ever / Kevin's Hockey Shootout (February 2, 2003) * Formula One Race / AbracaLuke! (February 9, 2003) * Meghan's Hiccups / The Superhero of the Hill (February 16, 2003) * Amazing Maze / Hats Off to Betty! (February 23, 2003) * Ice Dragon / Alien Contact (March 2, 2003) * The Beach Party / Blast Off! (March 9, 2003) * Pinched Picnic / Battawawa (March 16, 2003) * Lava Pool / The Knights of the Snack Table (March 23, 2003) * Off to School We Go! / The Dogsled Race (March 30, 2003) * Sticky Einsteins! / The Weathervane Game (April 6, 2003) * The Tightrope / Moon Mission (April 13, 2003) * Hill Photos / Hanging Around (April 20, 2003) * The Pet-in-a-Box / Meghan's Tall Tale (April 27, 2003) * Betty's Birthday / Kevin's Birdtography (May 4, 2003) * Luke's Hot Chocolate Party / The Barbershop Problem (May 11, 2003) * The Golf Course / The Arrow Jamboree (May 18, 2003) * Back to the Dino Days / Tag Back (May 25, 2003) * Hockey Knights / Trick Tac Toe (June 1, 2003) * The Great Pickup and Go Game! / Off Tracks (June 8, 2003) * I Spy Betty! / The Tooth Fairy (June 15, 2003) Season 2 (2004-2005) * Brickle Pickle / Off to the Mountains We Go! * Bettylicious / Circus Act * Airplane Buds / Sneaky Spies * Skipping Stones / The Island of Kevin and Betty * Show and Tell / The Perfect Princess * 1, 2, 3... Count with Me! / Bad Hair Day * Over the Rainbow! / Tea Party * Tell Me a Story! / Food's Up! * A Chance of Meatballs / Timeout, Betty! * The Lost Balloon / Descent to the Basement * The Forest Fairy / Digging a Hole * Blanket Fort / Blast Off! 2: The Sequel * Finders Keepers / Too Many Critics! * Music Madness / Betty's Dream * King of the Snack Table / Luke's Spot * Meghan's Surprise Party / Duty Daze * Train Ride / Something Special! * The Big Sleepover / I Didn't Think of That... * Down on the Farm / Picnic * The Bee Game / Flower Power! * No... My Game! / Luke of the Jungle * Stickers / The Funpark * Big and Small / Valentine's Day * The Boat Trip / Hot and Cold * Super Squad! / Holding It In * You Can't Make Me! / The Toy Drive Season 3 (2008-2009) # A Tale of Two / A Night In # Flood, Sweat and Tears / Basement Burglary # Grocery Shopping / The Holidays # For Peace Sake / Friends for Dinner # Lost Labours / Dental Convention # Strange Discomfort / Trick or Tree # Neighbour Day / The Wire # No Trouble for Betty! / Luke's Troubles # Meghan's Fly Problem / Kevin's Problem # An Impatient Patient / Cuckoo Clock # A New Life / Animal Behaviour # Perilous Party / Dutch # Big Oof / A Friend of Two # Stranded! / Weirdo for the Day # The Job / 'Til We Do the Part # Wedding Day / Fish at the Bat # Over-Exposed / The Age Before Beauty # Book Club / On the Location # The Cottage Country / Drive # The Undefined Border / The New Lease on Life # Jury Duty Again / Players # The Big Getaway / Betty's Sibling # Gone to Seed / The Candidate # Lifesavers / I, Betty and Luke # The Mastermind / Outward Bound # Gary / A Very Tricky Christmas Category:Shows Category:Article stubs Category:TV Show Category:Media Category:2002 Category:2015